differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos (Map Game)
It has been transwikied http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Chaos (Map Game) and re-booted. The American Revolution failed. Each British now administered as separate entities, leading more subjects to refer to themselves as "New Yorker", "Ontario" or "Pennsylvanian" than American. Britain expanded her North American Empire all the way to the Pacific, buying Alaska and forcing Mexico to cede territories, forming a unified, but ultimately federalized British North America, keeping the territory. Growing unrest in China led an earlier Chinese Revolution (1850), overthrowing the Monarchy and establishing a democratic, but ultimately Nationalist and federal state. During the ensuing chaos, European and Asian powers quickly gobbled up portions of Chinese territory for themselves, earning the eire of China, which rapidly industrialized and prepared it's people for war The German Empire immediately merges with the Austro-Hungarian Empire after defeating France, despite tumultous relations and arguements between the two, forming the United Kingdom of Greater Germany, Hungary and Croatia, to quell the unrest growing in Hungary and the Slavic countries. This country immediately sees all it's neighbors (excluding Italy) turn hostile due to it's growing power, and is forced to turn to another continent for allies; the Chinese Federation The Ottoman Empire, provoking it's neighbors, suffers a dismantling unseen since the partition of Poland. Greece, Persia, and other powers move in to fill the void You lead a nation in a different, yet almost similar world. Would you survive this? Or ultimately suffer the humiliation of being forgotten in history? 'Map' * Nations 'Great Powers:' *'British Empire: (No.One.Will.Play.As.Britsh.North.America.Period.)' **'British Burma' **'Egypt' **'Anglo-Egyptian Sudan' **'British West Africa' **'British East Africa' **'West Indies Federation' **'Palestine-Transjordan' **'Trucial States' **'Yemen and Oman' **'Central Arabia' **'Hong Kong' **'Guiana' *'British Commonwealths: (played independently from the Empire)' **'Raj' **'Dominion of Oceania' **'United Commonwealth of Malaya (West Malaysia and Singapore)' **'Dominion of the Philippines (Philippines-Sabah-Sarawak-Brunei)' **'Mesoamerica Federation' **'Ireland' **'South Africa' *'French Colonial Empire:' **'Algeria' **'French West Africa' **'French West Arabia' **'Guyana' **'Indochina' **'Central Africa' *'Russian Empire:' Awesome history 28 (talk) 19:15, February 5, 2016 (UTC) **'Occupied Manchuria :' **'Occupied Xinjiang :' *'United Kingdom of Greater Germany, Hungary, and Croatia Wrto12' **'German Africa Wrto12' **'German Papua Wrto12' *'Chinese Federation Nlenhardt' 'Middle Powers:' *'Empire of Brazil' *'Argentine Republic' *'Gran Colombia' *'Mexico' *'Kingdom of Italy' *'Persian Empire' *'Empire of Japan:' **'Korea' **'Southeast China' **'Taiwan' *'Netherlands' **'Dutch East Indies' 'Lesser Powers:' *'Belgium' *'Greece - NathanialPrice' *'Chile' *'Bolivia' *'Paraguay' *'Uruguay' *'Portugal' *'Turkish Republic' *'United Kingdom of Scandinavia' 'Minor Powers:' *''' EVERYONE ELSE''' 'Mods:' (PM if interested.) *'Erizium (talk) 14:10, February 1, 2016 (UTC)' *'Support Mod 1:' *'Support Mod 2:' *'Support Mod 3:' *'Mapmaker:' ' 'The Game: (starts with 7 people) '1889:' The Chinese President was assassinated in Mumbai, British Raj while on his way to Berlin, United Kingdom of Germany-Hungary-Croatia to discuss the solidifying of the Beijing-Berlin Pact, cementing an alliance between the two countries. The fugitive, an Indian-born British citizen has been safeguarded by the British government. This has been met by denouncements by the Chinese government, who demanded his immediate extradition to China The new Chinese President meets with the UKGHC Chancellor in Vienna instead to activate the Beijing-Berlin Pact. The Empire of Japan demands China to open more ports to Japanese trade, or face a blockade. China shrugs these demands off, as Japan is woefully unprepared to launch a blockade against the industrial giant Persia mistakenly sinks 2 Russian vessels in the Caspian Sea. The Persian monarchy, supported by the British Empire, tries to maintain peace with Russia French troops mass near Alsace-Lorraine The Japanese Navy makes ambitious manuevers in the Kurial Islands and Kamchatka, angering Russia New York, Dominion of New England, British Empire: Anti-British demonstrations start occuring in North America's largest city as conscription is enacted on Britain's most prosperous colony. The Commonwealth of California (California-Nevada-Arizona) declared independence after years of British oppression. The colony of Alaska (Alaska-Nunavut-Northwest-Yukon), and the Crown Colony of Cascadia In British North America, multiple independence riots start from the East Coast to the West, with the ones in the West becoming much more successful, as they are allegedly being funded by the Chinese government Category:ASB Category:Chaos (Map Game)